


Josh's Ex Girlfriend's Ex Boyfriend Still Cares

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Episode Related, F/M, Season 3, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Greg finds out about Rebecca's suicide attempt





	Josh's Ex Girlfriend's Ex Boyfriend Still Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Crazy Ex Girlfriend fic, so I'm kind of testing the waters with this. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Plus, I have a lot of feelings for Rebecca/Greg, and although I know he won't come back, I still wanted to write this.

A suicide attempt.

Rebecca Bunch tried to commit suicide.

Greg couldn’t believe it. Rebecca was never the type to try to take her life. Sure, she had issues, but who doesn’t? She was in a better place, right? 

Then again, he couldn’t be sure. He hadn’t spoken to her since he left for Emory.

He collapsed into a nearby chair in his kitchen. He hadn’t spoken to her in months, maybe longer. Anything could have happened to her during that time. 

He kind of wished he picked up the phone and called her back when he realised he accidentally butt dialled her last week.

It was times like this he wanted to run out of his tiny apartment and to the nearest 7/11 and buy a bottle of vodka. But no. He couldn’t go back to that, especially not now. Rebecca made a mistake. He didn’t need to do the same.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes. He still couldn’t get over it. He’d just come back from class when he sat down and butt dialled Hector. It was quiet enough to hear the crackled tone of his voice through the pocket of his jeans.

Maybe he should stop putting his phone in his jeans.

Hector broke the news pretty early on. Apparently, he was on his way to visit her and to see Heather (who he’s now apparently dating?) 

Greg was sure he missed a hell of a lot since he moved.

Not that he cared. West Covina was poison to everyone who lived there. And now it got Rebecca.

~~

Greg couldn’t concentrate. Not even when he felt lips attach to his neck, kissing and sucking at his pulse point.

Lexie was great. She was tall, tanned, and had a nose ring. She was just Greg’s type too, being the one who ignored him when he tried to make an advance at a party a few months back.

It was nights like this, after a stressful week of classes, where they’d retire to Greg’s place and make out, followed by sex until the early hours of the morning.

But Greg’s heart wasn’t in it tonight. Rebecca was still on his mind. He wondered where she was right now. Would she still be in hospital? Probably. They don’t just let you out that quickly after trying to kill yourself. She was probably on suicide watch. 

“Alright, you’re distracted, what’s going on?” Lexie asked, pulling away.

“I’m fine,” Greg quickly said, trying to pull Lexie back down, but she pushed away, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Ok,” Greg mumbled, knowing that look. She’d worm it out of him one way or another. 

“I have this…friend back home. I found out she tried to kill herself yesterday,” Greg explained.

Lexie’s eyes widened. “Oh, Greg. I’m so sorry. Is she ok?”

“As ok as anyone can be after that I guess,” Greg shrugged. “I just don’t understand it. How can anyone feel so low that they’d do that to themselves.”

“It happens,” Lexie said, rubbing his shoulder. “Like how you became an alcoholic. People think they can make all their problems disappear in a bottle of liquor or by taking a bunch of pills. But it doesn’t go away that easily. She was probably looking for an easy way out.”

She scooted closer. “Were you guys close?”

Greg winced a little. “I guess…she…we dated for maybe like a month? I don’t know.”

“She was your ex?”

Greg gnawed at the inside of his cheek. “Yeah.”

“Oh,” Lexie said, pushing her auburn hair back. “Was she the one who was working hard in a New York job making dough, but it made her blue. One day she cried a lot and so she decided to move to West Covina?”

Greg smirked a little. “That’s the one.”

“Do you want to call her?” Lexie asked.

“What? No. You’re here. She probably won’t want to hear from me,” Greg said.

“She might. You could at least try?” Lexie said. “I’m not going anywhere tonight. I think you need to do this, because I kind of want you to be present mentally when we fuck.”

Greg looked at his phone on the side. He could send a text? That wouldn’t take long, then she could read it in her own time. But at the same time, it would be nice just to hear her voice, to know that she’s ok.

“I won’t be long,” Greg said, taking his phone off the table and walking into the bathroom.

It took him maybe about ten minutes before he finally summoned the courage to call her number. It rang twice before it was answered.

“Hello?”

Greg’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He knew that clippy voice. “Valencia?”

_“Greg?_

“What are you doing answering Rebecca’s phone?” Greg asked, perching on the end of the bathtub.

“I have it. I’ve been tasked with letting everyone know that she’s ok,” Valencia said in her usual, no nonsense, tone.

“But you hate Rebecca?” Greg said.

“Things changed when you moved away,” Valencia said.

Greg rolled his eyes. Seriously. What happened when he moved away?

“Is she ok?” Greg asked. “What happened?”

“Have you not been watching my video updates?”

“No. I’ve kind of been occupied,” Greg snipped.

Valencia scoffed. “I made those for a reason. So that people like you don’t bombard her phone, desperate for her attention. In case you didn’t realise, she tried to kill herself. We need to be giving her attention right now.”

Greg frowned. She was contradicting herself.

“And why do you care?” Valencia continued. “You moved away from her in the first place. Why are you calling out of the blue?”

_‘Because deep, deep, deep down I know there’s still a part of me that’s still fucking in love with her.’_

The thought flashed across his mind. They never admitted that they loved each other. Hell, when he left he called their relationship a shit show. But there was always a small spot reserved for her in his heart. And there always would be.

Greg bit his lip. “I’m worried about her,” he finally replied. “And I wanted to let her know that I’m thinking about her.”

“I’ll add your name to the list of well-wishers,” Valencia said sarcastically. “Now, is that all? You interrupted the recording of my new video.”

“Fine,” Greg sighed. “You can go. Just please tell her that I hope she feels ok, and I’m here for her if she needs me.”

Next thing Greg knew, he heard the dial tone. He assumed Valencia hung up before she could hear any of that.

He lowered the phone and bounced his foot up and down. Clearly he wasn’t going to talk to Rebecca tonight. He thought it best to go back to be with Lexie, but something kept him rooted to where he was.

The thought of not wanting this to be over just yet.

If Valencia wasn’t going to let him talk to Rebecca then he’d take matters into his own hands.

He googled delivery services on his phone, chewing at his index finger as he did so.

~~

Rebecca’s eyes flickered open to see nothing but drizzly rain out of the window. She groaned as she turned to the side, her stomach still hurting, when something caught her eye.

A vase with beautiful red roses in it.

She carefully sat up. The bunch of flowers weren’t nearly as big as some of the bouquets that had been delivered, but it was still beautiful to look at. 

Wincing, she pushed herself out of the bed and walked over. Denise must have brought this in when Paula was in the bathroom. She picked up the card that was lying next to the flowers and examined it.

_Feel better, Bunch._

_Greg._

Rebecca smiled softly as she read the card. A tiny message, compared to the essays that had been written about feeling better by others. But it mattered so much.

She hugged the card to her chest as she walked back to her bed, and tucked it under her pillow, making a mental note to call Greg and thank him as soon as she was out.

And try not to mention the whole banging his dad incident.


End file.
